


The Faintest Touch

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Movie Night, Nogitsune Trauma, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Scent Marking, Scenting, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Tired Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Derek knew all the stories about falling in love. And there was no way to stop the way Derek felt for Stiles, he just didn’t realise how he felt until he fell—and hard.





	The Faintest Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisforsterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisforsterek/gifts).



It happened too fast for Derek to stop it.

It started small; unnoticeable at first.

They’d be in the middle of a fight and Derek would hold Stiles back. Stiles would feel the burning rage dissipate as the alpha set his hand against Stiles’ chest, calming his racing heart.

Then it became the smallest touches: Derek would lightly set his hand on Stiles’ shoulder as he approached as not to scare him, he’d set a hand on Stiles’ hip or on the small of his back to steady him as he reached around him for something, or setting his hand between Stiles’ shoulder blades or on the nape of his neck to reassure him.

Stiles didn’t seem to notice; or if he did, he didn’t seem to mind.

The actions felt so natural that Derek didn’t realise what was happening. But others had; Peter had often pointed out to him that marking his territory could cause issues with the other alpha in Beacon Hills—especially if that ‘territory’ was the other alpha’s best friend.

Derek had brushed off his uncle’s comments. His mother had told him stories about mates and the bond that a werewolf had with the one they love, but they were nothing more than fairy tales; bedtime stories you tell your kids so that they dream of finding love. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would find a mate, and never would he have thought it would be Stiles.

But there was something about him, something about his light-hearted teasing, the way he understood Derek, and the way his eyes lit up when he smiled that made his heart flutter.

Before he knew it, he had fallen in love with Stiles. And before he could stop it, things seemed to grow between them. He didn’t realise things had changed between them, not until he was standing in the doorway to Stiles’ room, looking at the reflection of the teen’s face.

Stiles’ eyes were darkened with pain as he ran his trembling fingers across the lightning-like scar on his shoulder. His fingers traced the faint pink lines, his hands shaking and his eyes glistening as tears welled in his eyes.

“Stiles,” Derek said softly.

The boy straightened with a start, grabbing his shirt off the back of his desk chair and frantically pulling it on.

“What’s up?” he asked, sniffing back his tears.

“It’s going to be okay,” Derek reassured him, his deep voice soft as he stepped over to Stiles’ side.

“No, it’s not,” Stiles said, his voice strained. “Everyone keeps saying that but it’s not—it’s not going to be okay. I can’t sleep because I’m terrified that the next time I wake up I won’t be in control, or I’ll be standing over a dead body—someone _I_ killed.”

“You’re going to be alright,” Derek insisted. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“What if you can’t stop it?” Stiles asked. The quiver in his voice made Derek’s heart sink. “What if the Nogitsune never goes away? I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

Derek reached out and gently took Stiles’ trembling hand in his own. He expected Stiles to pull away, to shout at him, but nothing happened.

“I won’t let anything happen,” Derek repeated, his voice quiet but firm.

Derek brushed the ball of his thumb across the inside of Stiles’ wrist.

After a second, Stiles relaxed in his hold. He bowed his head to hide the tears that welled in his eyes.

“What do I do?” he muttered.

Derek hated the helplessness in his voice; he wanted so badly to protect Stiles. His hand slid up Stiles’ arm, resting on his biceps as he steadied him.

“What you do is act like the teenager you are,” Derek said. “Argent and Deaton will work out how to stop the Nogitsune. In the meantime, you should be hanging out with your friends, going camping in the Reserve, sneaking your dad’s alcohol out of the house and getting drunk. Have movie marathons or binge Netflix and eat so much junk food that you make yourself sick. Be a teenager, Stiles.”

The corners of Stiles’ lips twitched upwards in a smile.

“You’ve got the weight of the world on your shoulders, but you don’t have to burden it alone.”

There was a moment of silence as Stile held his breath, fighting back his tears.

“Movie marathons and junk food?” Stiles muttered after a moment. He lifted his gaze, a sweet smile lifting his lips as he looked up at Derek. “That sounds pretty good.”

“Want me to call Scott?” Derek asked.

Stiles shook his head. “He’s working today. It’s fine. I’m happy to just watch movies on my own. That is, unless…”

“Unless?” Derek prompted.

Stiles gently gnawed at his lip, dropping his gaze as he said, “Unless you want to join me.”

Derek couldn’t help but smile. “Okay.”

Stiles looked up at him, almost shocked by his answer. “Really?”

Derek nodded.

A bright smile lit his face. “Great. I’ll, uh—I’ll order pizza.”

“I’ll drive to the store if you want some soda or snacks,” Derek offered, digging his hand into the pocket of his leather jacket and feeling for his keys. “Give me a list of what you want, and I’ll pick up the pizza on the way back. You can pick the movies while I’m gone.”

“Deal,” Stiles said, reaching for his phone.

“I’ll be ten minutes,” Derek promised as he made his way downstairs.

“See you when you get back,” Stiles called after him.

Derek felt his chest flutter, his smile lifting his cheeks and a warmth settling in his chest as he made his way across the front yard and got into his car.

 

 

“What are we watching?” Derek asked as he shoved open the front door, carrying bags full of junk food and bottles of soda.

Stiles leapt off the couch, rushing over to Derek’s side to take the pizza boxes he was balancing atop of everything.

“ _Star Wars_ ,” he answered as he carried the boxes into the living room.

“Never seen it,” Derek admitted.

Stiles spun on his heels, his eyes wide with shock. “You’ve never seen _Star Wars_?!”

Derek shook his head, offering Stiles an apologetic smile.

“Well, that’s fine, because we’re about to marathon all of them,” Stiles said, setting the pizza down. He slumped down on the couch, patting the cushion beside him.

Derek obeyed, sitting down next to Stiles.

They sorted through the food and set out everything. Stiles had made popcorn while Derek was gone, the large bowl sitting in the middle of the table along with a couple of glasses and some chips he had found in the cupboard.

They got comfortable on the couch, grabbing a slice of pizza each as Stiles pressed play.

Time seemed to drift by. They were both so caught up in the movie that they didn’t realise how close they had gotten; they sat side-by-side, bodies brushing up against each other as they reached across one another for food. At one point, Derek sat back against the arm rest and stretched his legs across the couch. Stiles, in turn, had settled between his legs, sitting in Derek’s lap with his legs draped over Derek’s thigh. Stiles didn’t seem to notice the hand that Derek set on the small of his back as he sat up to get a drink.

But as the marathon progressed, Stiles got more drowsy. He slumped against Derek’s shoulder, struggling to keep his eyes open. His senses were numbed as he inhaled Derek’s scent; the leather, the smoke, the sweetness.

Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles’ shoulders, enveloping him in his warmth.

Stiles shifted, pulling away slightly. He blinked rapidly as if trying to force himself to stay awake.

“It’s okay,” Derek said softly.

Stiles shook his head, eyes glistening with tears. Exhaustion was taking its toll, the shadows under his eyes were darker and his features had sunken.

“I can’t—” he stammered, his voice strained.

“It’s okay,” Derek repeated. “I’ll stay here, and if you wake up and you’re not yourself, then I’ll stop the Nogitsune before they hurt anyone. I promise, it’s going to be okay.”

Stiles met his gaze, his dark eyes hazy as he looked at Derek. His lips quivered as he tried to form words, but he couldn’t find his voice.

He leant forward, closing the space between them and bringing their lips together. He felt his heartbeat rise to his throat, strangling him. His lungs burnt, desperate for air. That’s when it hit him: Derek wasn’t moving. He wasn’t leaning forward or kissing back.

Stiles drew back, a nauseating wave of shock and embarrassment crashing over him.

Derek’s expression was unreadable.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles babbled, drawing back. He buried his face in his hand, shaking his head. “I was thinking—I wasn’t thinking—"

“Stiles,” Derek whispered. He reached forward and cupped Stiles’ cheek, tilting his head and bringing their lips back together again.

Stiles let out a heavy sigh as his shoulders dropped. His eyes fluttered shut as he looped his arms around Derek’s neck, balling his worn leather jacket into his fists.

Derek dropped his hands to Stiles’ waist and pulled him closer.

Stiles sighed in return, weaving his fingers into Derek’s hair and balling soft tufts into his fist. He weakened in Derek’s arms, melting into his warmth.

Derek had kissed lots of people before, but this time was different. He couldn’t explain it; it just felt right.

Derek slowly drew back, licking his lips and grinning at Stiles’ euphoric expression.

Stiles bowed his head, letting out a breathless chuckle. A rosy-pink blush coloured his cheeks as he gently gnawed at his lower lip.

“I’m sorry,” Derek said quietly. “That came out of nowhere. I—I didn’t mean to make this awkward.”

“It’s not awkward. At least, not for me,” Stiles said, looking up through his lashes at Derek. His sweet smile grew as he dropped his gaze. “Besides, isn’t this what teenagers are meant to do? Make out on the couch with the person they like?”

Derek let out a soft laugh.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Stiles blurted out.

Derek could hear his heart beating against his ribs. He smiled sweetly as he reached out and gently brushed Stiles’ tousled hair away from his face. “Honestly, I just want to be with you.”

Stiles smiled, his eyes sparkling as he met Derek’s gaze.

The warmth blossomed in Derek’s chest. He slid his arms around Stiles’ waist as the teen laid against his chest.

Stiles nuzzled his face into the curve of Derek’s neck, letting his warmth lull him to sleep. Stiles’ shoulders rose and fell with slow breaths as he let himself succumb to sleep.

Derek reached for the remote, careful not to wake Stiles. He rewound the movie to the last point he had been paying attention and rewatched it. Stiles may not have been watching it with him, but he still wanted to watch it; it meant so much to Stiles that he wanted to watch it through.

It wasn’t until Derek was sitting there, Stiles curled up against his chest and breathing softly, that he realised this is what he wanted; this is what love felt like.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
